Hero's and Monster's
by slayer0507
Summary: Buffy travels to Mystic Falls to help Rik and gang stop the Originals from taking over, but its not long before she meets Klaus who becomes obsessed with her, is she just another slayer to add to his kill list or is she something more to him?
1. Chapter One: The Truth

"She had finally told him the truth last night. The truth about how she was really feeling about being brought back to life. Torn out of heaven by her friends, he was the only one she could tell. He'd always been a farther figure to her, he was so much more than a watcher to a slayer, and so she had told him how she wasn't coping so well. How everything felt hard and bright to her and now she no longer knew how she fit into this world.

"Buffy had made her way over to Giles's apartment early this morning at his request. He'd been very vague about what he wanted to discuss with her but had said it was important and could help.

She tapped on his front door, she didn't have to wait long, seconds later he was stood in front of her inviting her in. He must have been pacing in front of the door waiting for her. Buffy gave him a small smile and took a sit in the arm chair. Giles sat across from her giving her a pained look.

"How are you feeling buffy?"

"I'm fine, muddling you know" Giles nodded as she spoke.

"I have an idea that you probably won't like, but I really think that it might help"

"Let me hear it" Buffy was curious

"While I was away in England, I heard of a great threat, changes in the supernatural world that are so...could be so catastrophic if it were to be true. These changes and the monsters responsible are in town not too far from here."

"Your sending me away" Buffy accused, feeling very hurt, she had opened up told him the truth and his answer was to not deal with it, send her away, make her someone else's problem.

"No, Buffy please" Giles sighed and took his glasses off to start polishing them, a sign of how uncomfortable he was. "I think it would be good for you to leave Sunnydale for a while, get away from the hell mouth. This would give you a chance to have a break from this place, away from...your friends. I want this to be a chance for you to connect with the outside world beyond this place, beyond these people."

"Beyond these people? Your just sending me from one bad place to another, I'm supposed to go to this place and hunt vampires how is that any different from what I'm doing here?" Buffy stood frustrated.

"Because you're not doing that here, Buffy, I see you struggling, you told me you didn't know your place anymore, this is a chance to get away from here, to a place where no one knows you. A place for you to perhaps reconnect with the slayer part of you" Giles spoke softly and she could feel he was pushing her to consider this.

"What would I do there?" She admitted she was slightly intrigued she had never really left Sunnydale since she had been the slayer, was never allowed to leave the hell mouth.

"I have a contact there that you would work with, he's a trustworthy guy and he informs the council that there's some serious vampire issues going on, stuff that could change the dynamics, I don't have all the details, but I know he needs help to protect his town."

"Where is this place? Buffy asked.

"It's called Mystic Falls and my contacts name is Rik."


	2. Chapter Two: Mystic Falls

Buffy was sat in a bar 'Mystic Grills' apparently it was where half the town hung out in this small place. Giles had arranged for her to meet Rik here, she'd been sat staring into her water for over twenty minutes until someone sat next to her. She looked up at the older looking guy with dark hair.

"You must be Buffy'

"Yep that's me, I hear you're in need of a Slayer" Buffy frowned.

"Straight to business I see" Rik replied and Buffy just stared back, honestly she was already bored of being here.

"Right, well I'm not sure how much Giles has told you but here's the cliff notes. There are vampires here not all bad" Buffy rolled her eyes but Rik continued. "However there is a family of vampires here, the Originals."

"Originals, what is that? Some kind of gang name?"

"Unfortunately no, they are the original vampires, from which all vampires were made" This peaked Buffy's interest, she lifted her head to look at Rik he was being deadly serious and suddenly she was intrigued. "It started with one coming here to break a curse but now they are all here which is not a good sign and as I'm sure you can imagine all kinds of trouble has been going on"

"What curse?"

"It's a really long story but one of the siblings Klaus had a dormant werewolf side and now he has broken the curse he is now half vampire and have werewolf, a hybrid."

"A hybrid, wow that's…. different" Buffy gulped, Originals and Hybrids gave her a sinking feeling.

"That's not all of it I'm afraid, he has the power to make other hybrids, they have other abilities, there stronger than both species and totally loyal to their sire Klaus"

"Him being the bad guy, this is not a good thing, they do all his evil bidding I'm guessing"

"It's bad enough the original family being here, they are stronger than your usual vampires, now this, it's an in balance and we need help to stop them"

"Stop them? Kill them" Buffy corrected and Rik nodded.

"My place is not too far from here, I'll take you there and you can meet Elena, it's her place and she is the key that Klaus needs to make more Hybrids, I'll explain more on the walk there" Buffy nodded and stood.

In the thirty minutes it took to walk to Elena's place where her and Rik would be staying, he had given her the 'cliff notes' version of everything, and she had learned about Elena's drama between the two vampire brothers, how Klaus needed her blood to make more hybrids, and a killer was on the loose making their way through the towns council members, he'd also gone into some detail about the original family, he said not much was known about them but they were all dangerous and had down terrible unforgiving things.

Now she stood in the kitchen with Rik and Elena discussing some upcoming ball the original family were throwing.

"The invitation turned up this morning" Elena explained.

"You not going, it's too dangerous" Rik almost shouted.

"Esther wants to see me, I need to know what she wants Rik"

"It's probably be a trap" he shouted back.

"I'm going Rik, whether you like it or not"

Rik sighed and looked at Buffy "Fine, then Buffy should go with you"

"What?" Buffy and Elena shouted at the same time.

"She's a slayer, there's no better protection for you"

"Erm, you know the whole slayer thing is supposed to be a secret right?" Buffy scolded but didn't really care, she had never been one for following the rules.

"Sorry, but it's true you can protect her"

"I'm not her to bodyguard Rik, I'm here to take out some Originals right? That's why you wanted me here"

"Yes or course, but this is chance for you to get in to their house, suss them out at the same time as protecting Elena and seeing what Esther's motives really are"

"I'm not really sure what a slayer is, but I could do with a friendly face and it helps knowing that you'll have my back" Elena started to agree.

"Ok, but any trouble and we are out of there" Buffy warned and Elena nodded in agreement.

"And there's another problem" Buffy started "I don't have anything to wear" Rik rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving Elena grinning.

"That I can help with"


	3. Chapter Three: The Originals

Buffy walked through the main doors of the Originals house, it was huge, decorated and filled with people, if the house itself didn't have a bunch of vampires inside she would have been impressed. She walked through the main hall with Elena taking it all in, she looked as speechless as Buffy felt. She suddenly felt a small tug at the side of her, she spun quickly on high alert.

"Can I take your coat" the girl behind her spoke softly with a small smile, Buffy smiled back and tried to relax herself, she handed her coat over and Elena did the same.

"They had been out shopping together for her dress earlier in the day, it had been a long time since Buffy had got to do something so normal, and she had actually enjoyed it. Elena was good company and they had bonded over shopping and basic girl talk, they had done so well to not discuss the supernatural stuff that she almost felt like a regular girl, but now it was time to get her head back in the game.

Elena had gone for a Black ball gown that had speckles of gold at the front and some simple black gloves, Buffy admitted she looked pretty stunning and she could easily see how she had two guys fighting over her.

Buffy herself had gone for a floor length off the shoulder navy blue dress, the back was cris-cross and had a split up her right side, showing off her leg, she'd hoped this would make it a little easier to fight in if necessary. But she really hoped she didn't need to.

Buffy glanced over to Elena and gave her a tight smile, she looked nervous

"Stefan and Damon are here"

"Are they Originals?" Buffy asked.

"No, Salvatore's" she replied.

"Right, the brothers" Buffy finally realised, the two vampire brothers in love with the same human girl.

"Elena, I think its best that no-one knows I'm the slayer other than you and Rik of course"

"Stefan and Damon are ok, they can be trusted" Elena argued.

"This is not about trust right now, this is about having the element of surprise and honestly protecting my own ass, slayer in a house full of vampires is really bad for me" Buffy tried to look stern she needed to keep her cover for as long as possible, thankfully Elena nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I get that, ok I won't say anything until you decide its time"

At that point the brothers appeared in front of them, both giving her daggers.

"And who might you be?" The black haired one raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm Buffy, a friend of Riks"

"He never mentioned you before" he eyed her suspically then the other one spoke.

"I think the more important question is what you are both doing here"

"I have to know what Ester really wants" Elena answered

"This is too dangerous, you have to leave right now" the dark haired one almost shouted.

"No, this is important and any way I'm here with Buffy"

"Buffy" The dark haired one sniggered and Buffy raised her hand slightly

"Yeah Buffy, that would be me and I'm here to make sure nothing happens to Elena so you can both relax" Buffy snipped.

"Right, and what do you think you're going to do when a bunch of vampires ascend?" He almost growled.

"I can handle myself" Buffy stepped forward to show she was deadly serious.

"Stop, ok. I'm doing this with so you two can either help or leave" Elena stepped in and the dark haired one shook his head.

"Buffy this is Damon and Stefan" Elena introduced them both and Buffy nodded, she may be impolite but hey they were vampires and she wasn't here to friendly she was her to protect Elena and put down the Originals.

"Shall we?" Stefan broke the silence and pointed towards the main room.

"Let's do this" Buffy answered, and they all made their way forward into the what can only be described as a ball room, there was a bar set up at one end with lots of tall tables around and a huge dance floor, people were hung around drinking champagne and laughing while some slow music played in the background. She was impressed, these vampires know how to throw a party.

It wasn't long before one of the Original's made their way over, he was tall with dark hair and way dressed in what looked like an expensive suit.  
"Elena I presume, my name is Finn and my mother is ready to see you now"

"Yes ok" Elena nodded and Buffy along with Stefan and Damon stepped forward with her.

"Alone" Finn spat.

"Never going to happen" Damon spat back.

"Damon, its ok I said I was going to do this"

"I said it's not happening Elena"

"Alone or not at all" Finn spoke directly to Elena now.

"Elena" Buffy warned.

"It's ok, this is my decision" she nodded, her decision made she was doing this alone, buffy nodded in return.

"Come find me as soon as you're done" Buffy warned.

"I will" with that she and Finn headed off, Damon being pig-headed started to go after but Buffy gripped his arm hard and pulled him back.

"It's not up to you what she does, it's her choice so accept that" Buffy argued.

"Look Barbie, I don't know who you are or what you think you are doing here, but you have no idea whats really happening" Damon spat.

"Oh I know more than you think"

Damon just started at her then turned to storm off, Buffy looked back to Stefan.

"I will go after him" Stefan stated and left and with that she was alone.

She started to turn but someone appeared at the side of her, smiling he looked smart and intermediating and Buffy felt it, she was in front of an Original.

"Hello, my name is Elijah and who might you be?"

"My names Buffy"

"Buffy that's unusual"

"Yeah I get that a lot" Buffy nodded suddenly really uncomfortable.

"And how do you know the Salvatore's?"

"I dont" she answered too quickly. "I mean, I only just meet them I came here with Elena"

"Ah dear Elena, and where might she be now?"

"I'm sure shes around, with Damon in tow no doubt"

"No doubt" Elijah agreed with her "Have we met before?"

"No" Buffy gulped "I'm new to town, really new, Elena has been kind enough to show me around and introduce me"

"How nice of her"

"What about you? How long have you been in Mystic Falls?" Buffy enquired desperate to take the questioning away from her.

"My family lived here a long time ago, we moved around a lot been separated for a long time, but now we've moved back and are together for the first time in what feels like century's" he smiled and Buffy gave a tight smile in return.

"So that's what the party is for?"

"That would be my mother's doing, she means for us all to get along together and make a home here"

"Family is important" Buffy agreed and she felt a sudden pass of sadness at the thought of her mother and losing her. "I'm sorry please excuse me" she mumbled and quickly made her escape, she needed a quiet room to be alone for a moment.

She stumbled down the nearest empty corridor and made her way into the first room closing the door quickly behind her and leaning back against it she took a deep breathe. She hadn't felt anything for so long, not really since she had been brought back, but the memory of her Mother had suddenly overwhelmed her, taking another deep breathe she tried to shake the uneasiness away.

Moving away from the door she stepped further into the room, it was mostly dark so she made her way over to the window in front of her, there was a desk with lots of papers scattered about. She slowly picked one up, a hand drawing of an angel she smiled how ironic. She flicked through a few other papers all off them drawings: a river bank, a horse and a snowflake she stopped on, it was dark and gloomy and miserable but for some reason Buffy liked it.

"You know it's rude to go rummaging through somebody else's house" a voice from the dark spoke clearly agitated.

Buffy dropped the drawing, damn she had let her guard down and now there was some guy stood in front of her looking really pissed off.

"I'm sorry" She muttered "I just…I needed to get away for a moment, I didn't mean to snoop"

"Maybe I should teach you some manners, love" he stepped forward but Buffy wasn't going to back down, she needed to start weighing up her options of attack or escape here, was she in any danger? But for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes from him. He had sandy hair and dimples in his cheeks, he was dressed really smart an all-black tux that suited and fit him so well, he looked attractive Buffy thought eying him up.

"Do you have a name, love?"

"Buffy" she answered, why was she feeling so intermediated, she's the slayer she can take this guy if she needed to.

"Well Buffy, don't you look ravishing in that dress" He looked her up and down and gave her a grin that showed off his dimples, definitely cute Buffy thought but rolled her eyes at his comment. "And tell me do you like what you see" he took another step forward still grinning at her.

"What?" did she like what he looked like, how the hell is she supposed to answer that! Asif sensing her discomfort he nodded to the drawings she had been trifling through.

"Right the drawings" she laughed "Yes there nice" she looked back to the desk of drawings.

"Nice? That's what I get" He was laughing playing with her.

"I'm not much of an art person" Buffy explained.

"You don't have to be an artist to enjoy and applicate art love" He raised his eyebrows and made his way over to her, he leaned over and picked the last one she had been holding the snowflake.

"Tell me what you think of this?" he started at her suddenly very serious. She looked at the drawing again.

"It's dark and there's something…lonely about it"

"Is my work really that literally" he laughed again.

"Your work, you…did these?" Buffy was surprised.

"Yeah, um...actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?" He seemed almost embarrassed all of a sudden and it made Buffy smile.

"I've never really been anywhere" Buffy admitted.

"Maybe I'll take you" He offered closing the gap between them Buffy laughed.

"What a line" Buffy teased but he continued.

"Wherever you want Rome, Paris Tokyo" he laughed with her.

"Wow, then I should probably know your name before you whisk me away"

"The name is Nicklaus, but that's the name my farther gave me, please call me Klaus"

Buffy stopped laughing.


	4. Chapter Four: Meet the Slayer

"Klaus" Buffy repeated. She looks toward the door her only exit and then back to him, he must have noticed the change in her as he too had stopped smiling. "I should go, my friends are waiting for me" Buffy took a step towards the door, when he didn't say anything in reply she made her way quickly to the door pulling it open, but before she got there he had grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back slightly.

"Save me a dance, love" he's eyes were glistening and in that moment she didn't want to make herself suspicious and she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. So rather than ruin the moment she simply nodded and left the room, leaving him behind.

She made her way over to the bar and grabbed a glass of champagne, she was nervous, since she had been back she'd been barley been out slaying and here she was in a house full of vampires and the creators of all vampires.

Elena had made her way over to her.  
"Well how did it go, did she tell what she wanted?" Buffy asked.  
"It's a bit of a long story and one we shouldn't discuss here, but let's just say she wants peace"  
"Peace, and how do the rest of the family feel about that?" Buffy didn't believe it.  
"They'll listen to her, trust me let's talk about this later"  
"Ok, got to say I'm eager to leave"  
"Right you must feel a little on edge" Elena raised her eyebrows at her.  
"Yeah you could say that, I don't exactly make a habit of making friends with vampires" Buffy giggled and Elena laughed with her.

It was then Damon approached and asked Elena to dance, she agreed and they went to the dance floor to begin the Waltz.

The champagne glass was pulled from her hand and set on the bar behind her.

"How about that dance love?" Klaus was stood over her. She hesitated she hadn't really planned on dancing with him, she'd hoped to be out of this place by now.  
"Actually I was just about to leave" Buffy replied with a tight smile.  
"Come now, it would be rude to deny a dance from your host"  
"Fine" Buffy she snapped agitated. "One dance" she warned but he just smiled in return.

He pulled her close, hand around her waist and held her other hand as they too fell into the rhythm of the other people dancing around them, but Buffy couldn't pay attention to anyone else right now, she was in the arms of an Original and probably the most dangerous one of all. She finally looked up and she could see he'd not taken his eyes of her yet and it made her uncomfortable, did he know who she really was.

"Tell me about yourself" he asked as if sensing her thoughts.  
"Not much to tell really" she really didn't want to start this conversation, she prayed for the song to hurry and finish.  
"Ah the mystery" he grinned and pinched her waist slightly to show he was teasing her.  
"What do you want to know?" She asked.  
"Tell me your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life"

Buffy would have stopped in her tracks had he not been leading her in the dance, when did this conversation become so serious, she looked at him, really looked, was he really this bad monster everyone had made him out to be, she didn't know but she was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. The moment had suddenly become intense, the way he looked at her made her feel on edge.

She was about to answer when the there was some commotion happening and suddenly a loud crash outside, Buffy looked around for Elena but couldn't see her, she did see Stefan running outside, she pulled away from Klaus and ran outside.

Damon was in a fight with someone, another vampire by the looks of his speed Buffy guessed an Original, and Damon was losing quickly.

Before she had time to think about what she was doing, she leaped in to action and her instincts took over.

She stepped in front of the Original's next punch but caught his fist before it made any impact, she saw the surprise register. She squeezed his fist hard breaking bones, she heard his scream but immediately kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards on his ass.

Damon stepped forward to regain the fight but she shoved him hard. "Leave" she spat at him.

"Damon, what are you doing" Elena cried.  
"Doing what I do best apparently" he spat back and stormed off.

Buffy was making her way over to Elena where Stefan also now stood, behind him Klaus, Elijah and a blonde girl staring her down. Then her shoulder was grabbed, she ducked slightly and kicked out again, spinning round she took position behind the Original and in one swift move snapped his neck, leaving him to drop to floor.

Now with a set of pissed off Originals staring at her, she grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her towards her. "So much for the element of surprise" she grunted to herself but knew they would have heard her.

"Let's go" she pulled Elena and Stefan followed. She didn't look back, she just hoped to get out of there as fast as possible before they decided to attack her.

They had gone back to Elena's where she had told them about Esther completing a spell that linked all the Original vampires together, meaning what happens to one happens to all.

* * *

"So that means we only need to kill one Original and they all go down" Buffy confirmed.  
"So, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How is that for Mother of the Year? Stefan shrugged.  
"Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it" Elena looked guilty.  
"Well, good. I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go"  
"I just signed their death sentences, Stefan" Elena almost shouted.  
"No, you signed Klaus's death sentence, Elena. Everyone else is just collateral damage"  
"Stefan's right Elena, if this is the only way to take down Klaus we should take it, one good noble Original out of six is not enough to not take this chance" Buffy argued.  
"Their family has brought you nothing but darkness Elena, it's that simple" Stefan agreed when she didn't reply he spoke again. "So, uh…where's Damon? I would think that he'd want to make sure you got home safely"  
"I'll call him and let him know" Elena huffed.  
"What was with him going after that Original tonight?" Buffy asked.  
"Kol, Damon being self-destructive. I said something I didn't mean" Elena replied.  
"So did I. Anyway, uh, good night" Stefan turned and left the room, Elena glanced at Buffy but then went after Stefan and Buffy left them both to it.

* * *

The next day Buffy had spent with Rik at his apartment, training. They had been at it a few hours and Rik was seriously flagging while Buffy had just started to find her swing. Rik's phone then buzzed and he looked relieved for the break, Buffy continued working the punching bag in front of her.

"Hello" Rik answered his phone.  
"What?"  
"Any idea where?"  
"Ok, yeah, I'll take Buffy"

At the sound of her name Buffy stopped punching and walked over to Rik picking up her water bottle she took a long sip.

"Problem?" Buffy asked.  
"Elena told Elijah about the spell"  
"Shit"  
"He took her"  
"What? Where?"  
"No one knows, he's given Damon a deadline to stop Esther's spell or Rebekah is going to kill her."  
"Ok, so how about we don't wait for the spell, what happen to one happens to all, let's go get an Original to kill"  
"I was kind of hoping you'd say that, Klaus and Kol are at the Grill making their way through a bottle of whiskey they'll be there a while, if we can maybe distract Klaus we could get to Kol and end this"  
"Let's go" Buffy nodded.

They both changed first and each took a silver dagger. Buffy slipped hers into the back of her pants. She pulled a coat on and they both headed for the Grill.

* * *

Rik found a table while Buffy headed to the bar to order drinks, they had made a plan in the car to hopefully get Kol on his own.

Klaus and Kol were further down the bar, but she knew they had both seen her and Rik enter, she knew they were both staring at her.

"I believe I have a score to settle" A voice came from the side of her, it was Kol the Original whose neck she had snapped at the party.  
"And you really want to do that here" Buffy answered but she didn't turn to look at him, she was trying to push his buttons by not giving him the satisfaction of showing she cared he was threatening her.  
"Like I care where we are, I will tear through you and anyone who stands in my way"  
"Ha, that last time you came at me didn't really end so good for you, are you really sure you want a re-match?" Buffy scoffed.  
Kol grabbed her shoulder but before she reacted Klaus pulled his brother's arm back.  
"Now brother, let's not cause a scene"  
"But she looks like a tasty little thing" Kol ginned.  
"Say another word and I will tear our your liver" Klaus spoke causally as if he was not just making a threat, this time Buffy turned to face them both.  
"Join us for a drink?" Klaus asked which left Buffy slightly shocked and Kol looking royally pissed.  
"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks" She gave one final look to Kol hoping it was enough to make him see red and then she left through the back exit.

She crossed the road into a quite alleyway and she could feel he had followed her, she smirked she knew winding him up he wouldn't be able to resist coming after to her and making her pay for the party.

"Buffy" came the voice behind her, but that voice didn't belong to Kol it was Klaus who had followed her, shit, that hadn't been the plan, she'd have to hope Rik would be ok taking care of Kol now that he was left alone.

"Are you serious?" She spun to face him.  
"I think a thanks might be in order, I did just stop Kol from tearing into you" he raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Please, I can handle Kol"  
"Because you're the Slayer" Klaus looked her up and down but she didn't say anything. "Your kind of small for a Slayer" he teased.  
"You've known other Slayers?" Buffy asked suddenly very interested.  
"I've known a few over my time, thousand years old love, I've had my fair share of dances" he grinned and Buffy swallowed. He had killed Slayers of course he had.  
"Wow, your old" Buffy scoffed. Trying her best not to show any emotion. He laughed at her comment.  
"What do you say Slayer, shall we dance?" He took a step forward.  
"Come near me and I'll kill you" Buffy warned, but he didn't stop he came up and stopped in front of her.  
"I'm a hybrid, I can't be killed. I have nothing to fear from you" he spat back at her.  
"You think you're the first bad guy to tell me that they can't be killed? Go ahead get cocky and I'll show you what a Slayer can really do" she threatened back.  
"Hm, you are a tough one, but let me let you in on a little secret" He put his face to hers and Buffy almost stopped breathing. "I'm not the only monster you should be worrying about, maybe you should look a little closer to home"  
Buffy was confused what he was talking about, maybe he was trying purposely to throw her, put her off her guard.  
"Why did you follow me?"  
"Maybe I enjoy your company" He answered and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Maybe I have a sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my complexity"  
"Maybe you should see a shrink" Buffy accused but he laughed as if she had told some joke.  
"We all have our roles to play" he grinned and again came as close to her as possible, so close their noses were grazing. Suddenly the atmosphere had gone from threatening and deadly to something else. She for some reason couldn't take her eyes from his, and she had this feeling of….she felt alive for the first time since she had been back.  
"Yes we do" she finally whispered back.

But he pulled away quickly and it snapped Buffy out of the trance she had been in, he was clutching his heart as if he was in some kind of pain, he looked back to her but now there was only anger that filled his eyes.

"What did you do?" He shouted.  
"Nothing"

He grabbed her forcefully and shouted in her face "What did you do?!"  
"I, didn't do anything" he raised his eyebrows as she said the word 'I'  
"Kol" he dropped his hold on her and rushed back over to the back entrance of the Grill. Buffy followed and was only seconds behind him.

Klaus pushed past Rik knocking him against the wall, Stefan and Damon had appeared now and Stefan rushed Klaus but he threw him down with no effort and then he un-daggered Kol, with the dagger in hand he turned back to the group.

"I should have killed you all months ago" he spat.  
"Do it, it's not going to stop Esther from killing you" Damon spat back.  
"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus hesitated and Buffy thought she saw a flicker of pain run across his face.  
"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common, she hates you as much as I do"

Klaus was about to attack but Elijah appeared beside Buffy on the stairs.

"Leave him! We still need them, Nicklaus"  
"What did mother do? What did she do Elijah" Klaus shouted.  
Elijah walked down the stairs and showed Damon his phone. " You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now"  
"You told me we had until after nine"  
"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early"  
"She's at the old witches house in the woods" Damon finally conceded.

Buffy helped Rik up from the floor while Stefan and Damon came towards her ready to leave tail between their legs, they had failed.

"I suggest you all leave before my brother here walks up" Elijah gestured towards Kol.  
"I won't protect you from him this time" Klaus spoke to the group but his eyes were on Buffy only.


	5. Chapter Five: Broken

Chapter Five: Broken

It had been a quite few days for Buffy, rumour was that that once Kol had awoke him, Elijah and Klaus had confronted their mother and she and Finn had fled town. Meanwhile the rest of the Originals seemed to have left town too. Buffy had wondered if they had left maybe they were gone for good and she could finally go home, but Rik has been instant that this wasn't the end of them and so she had stuck around.

Although the Originals were not around, there was still drama all around. In order to prevent Esther from completing her spell to kill her vampire family Damon had killed Bonnies mother both witches that Esther had needed to channel to complete the spell. Bonnie being Elena's best friend had left town with her now vampire mother and had begun to shut Elena out blaming her for what Damon had done to her mother. Buffy had promised herself not to get involved here, Damon had killed an innocent and all her senses were telling her she should put him down for this alone, but Elena had feelings for him and had been ensuring Buffy that he had the best intentions and that sometimes he didn't always think his actions through, this really didn't convince Buffy that she shouldn't stake him but for now she would just watch him very carefully.

She currently sat in the Gilberts kitchen eating her porridge when Elena came through with Matt in tow, they had been out jogging together.

"How did your run go" Buffy grinned looking at Matt who looked like he was about to pass out.  
"I need to sit down for the rest of the day" Matt grunted, taking a seat at the breakfast bar, while Elena laughed and handed him some bottled water.  
"Any plans today?" Elena asked to Buffy.  
"I was going to head over to Rik's soon, do some training"  
"More training, do you have to do that every day?" Elena squinted.  
"Pretty much, it helps keep me in shape plus takes my mind of things"

Before Elena could reply her phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Matt queried.  
"Sheriff Forbes" Elena answered her phone "Is everything okay?... He what?"

Elena ended the call and turned to Buffy.  
"Rik's in jail"  
"What?" Buffy shouted.  
"He's fine, but Meredith the doctor is saying that he is the one behind the council member murders"  
"That's insane, why would she say that?"  
"Maybe he was getting too close and she framed him to get him off her back" Matt offered.  
"Surly they need evidence to lock him away" Buffy quizzed when no one answered she spoke again "I should go see him"  
"No I'll go" Elena offered then raised her eyebrows "I have an idea, I'm not sure you'll be up for"  
"Hey it can't be any worse than asking me to kill a bunch of 1000 year old vampires that are practically un-killable" Buffy smirked.  
"It involves breaking and entering" Elena offered.  
"The doctor's apartment" Buffy guessed and Elena nodded. "Give me the address" Buffy said firmly.  
"You can't be serious, how is getting caught breaking into her apartment going to help Rik" Matt started arguing.  
"If she's setting him up she could have something at her place that's will tell us why, plus I'm super stealthy I won't get caught" Buffy shrugged.

* * *

Buffy left straight for the doctor's apartment knowing she was in surgery, this was her chance to find something to hopefully prove Rik was innocent.

She had broken the lock to her apartment and was going through her things looking for anything suspicious but she couldn't find anything she was about to give up when she heard someone come through the unlocked door. She stood off to the side and once she knew they were about to come through the room she was in, she pounced her fist pulled back ready to make impact, but stopped before she did.

"What are you doing here? I almost took you out" Buffy shouted at Matt.  
"I thought you could maybe do with a hand" He held his hands up to show he meant no harm and Buffy shook her head.  
"I've been through most of the place I can't find anything"  
"The police have probably combed through this place, they may not be anything here"  
"Maybe, but I have to believe he's innocent"  
"You know Meredith's a Fell, a founding family" He looked over to her closet "Which means…." He walked over to the closet and opened the door, turning on the light he found a panel at the back of the closet "Skeletons in the closet" he raised her eyebrows at her.

She made her way over and ripped out the panels, finding a cardboard box she pulled it out and began to go through the files stored in there.

"Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, aren't these the people that were murdered?" Buffy asked.  
"Alaric Saltzman" Matt took out a folder and showed it to her.

Buffy flicked through the folder casting her eyes at some of the documents, medical records, court documents this was everything he had ever done. Buffy looked up at Matt flicking through a diary.

"What's that?"  
"It's an old Gilbert Journal"  
"Why would she have that"  
"I have no clue, but we should give this to Elena" Matt suggested and Buffy nodded.  
"What, didn't Elena say the examiners time of death was between one and three am?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because this is the county coroner's copy of the death certificate"  
"It wrong" Matt read the document.

Matt and Buffy left Mediates apartment and Buffy instantly called Elena's to let her know what they had discovered. Elena was still at the station and planned to inform the sheriff. They had agreed to meet back at the Elena's.

* * *

Matt had just made a pot of tea when Elena came through the door. Buffy jumped up.

"Hey, how did it go, where's Rik?"  
"They are confirming the authentication of the report then he will be free, the Sheriff already had a copy of the coroner's report, she explained they had made a mistake originally"  
"Why would she have a copy in her closet?" Matt queried  
"I don't know" Elena sighed and sat at the table.  
"Problem for another day, least Rik is getting out" Buffy sat across from Elena. "Is there something else on your mind?" Buffy could tell something was bothering her.  
"I'm just..I'm worried about Stefan is all" Elena shrugged.  
"Did he do something?" Matt asked.  
Elena glanced to Buffy. "He's just having a tough time re-adjusting after his humanity switch"

Matt pulled out the Gilbert journal and offered it to Elena.  
"What's this?" Elena asked.  
"A Gilbert journal that Meredith had in her creepy closet" Matt answered. "It's your families you should have it"

It was then Rik appeared in the doorway, both Buffy and Elena jumped up.  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright" he offered and Elena just hugged him.

* * *

Buffy had gone to bed not long after that. But it wasn't that long before she was back with some commotion going on downstairs.

She made her way into the front room where Rik sat across from Elena and Meredith hovered beside Rik.

"What is she doing here?" Buffy snapped.  
"Its ok Buffy, she was just trying to protect me" Rik offered making Buffy confused.  
"Protect you?"  
"It's Rik" Elena offered. "The ring that protects him from death its changing him, he has this alter ego he doesn't even know about who's killing humans associated with vampires, this happened before to someone in my family who wore that ring"  
"Then you just take the ring off" Buffy offered.  
"I have, but I'm not sure if this thing is still a part of me" Rik answered.  
"There must be something we can do"  
"Maybe Bonnie can help, if I can get her to speak to me"

* * *

Buffy had to leave to go patrol, it was late and she should probably be sleeping but she was too wired to go back to bed. She just needed a little distraction from everything that was going on.

It wasn't too long before she found that distraction, her Spidey sense was tingling and sure enough down a back ally a vampire was snacking on some poor girl's neck. Buffy sprinted over dragging the vamps head and landing a punch in his face. The girl sank back into the wall, her eyes all glazed over.  
"Run" Buffy told her, and she didn't need to say it twice the girl took off leaving Buffy to deal with one pissed off vampire.  
"aw what's wrong I interrupted snack time" Buffy mocked but the vampire just growled and charged at her, she was faster though side stepping him and kicking out her leg she tripped him and send him smashing into the wall, Buffy spun round to face his back and grabbed him pulling him back and then again smashing his face into the wall and then sending him to the floor she pulled out her stake from her boot and staked him.

Job done. Buffy sighed that was way too easy and over in seconds. She was about to put her stake away when she felt someone standing behind her, two in one night she gleamed spinning round.

"Hello love, having fun" Klaus quipped eying her up and down.  
"Wow you sure do like to hang around alley ways, that's not creepy at all" Buffy shot back but he just grinned at her and took a step forward.  
"Maybe I was just looking out for one of my own" he gestured towards the pile of dust she had just made.  
"That guy" Buffy pointed "He was a newbie who had no idea what he was doing, hardly one of yours"  
"I have many people loyal to me"  
"Ugh" She was not impressed.  
He took a step forward closing the gap between them.  
"Don't" Buffy warned raising her stake.  
"I'm immortal, that won't kill me" He took another step clearly not fazed by her.  
"Maybe not, but I still know how to use this thing"  
"That's what they all think"  
"Other Slayers?" Buffy interest was suddenly peaked, of course he'd known other slayers, he was over a 1000 years old, and he probably killed many. "You killed Slayers"  
"Umm, do you want the details love?" He smirked, but she kind of did want the details, she had always wondered about the deaths of other slayers, there had never been any details she was always curious as to why that fight was there last, she had wanted to learn from it, be better. But things were different now she had died herself.  
"No" she whispered.  
"Are you afraid?"  
"No" But raised her voice more this time and looked him dead in the eyes.  
"You should be, I'm over a 1000 years old, and I'm half vampire, half werewolf, a Hybrid. I can't be killed, and you maybe a Slayer but your still just a fragile human, and we will play this game you and I"  
"My life is not a game" Buffy shouted at him.

Suddenly thought of him being so close and dying came to mind and the Portal flashed in her mind, she saw her self-jumping through it and then being forced to dig her way out of her grave. She could feel panic rising in the pit of her stomach, her eyes began to fill with tears of remembering the pain at coming back.  
Asif he felt the panic in her, her suddenly grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. The dynamic all of a sudden changed from life threatening to something else, something intense. The flashback was gone, the panic gone, now she was just looking back into his eyes.  
"You're different aren't you?" he asked her but she didn't answer. She wasn't sure what was happening here. He leaned in, brushing his mouth against her heated cheek and whispered "You are not as broken as you think you are" he held beside her ear for an instant, how did he know how she was feeling. He pulled back and looked at her again "Game on, Slayer" and with that he was gone leaving her stunned and in the dark alone.


	6. Chapter Six: Weapons

**Chapter 6: Weapons**

Buffy had headed over to Rik's place first thing after he had called her this morning, she thought he had wanted to train, take some frustration out after he had found out he had been the one killing council members. But she soon realised it was not to train when she walked through his apartment door and Stefan and Damon were already there.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked suspiciously, she could sense they were up to something.  
"I have some great news" Rik jiggled his eyebrows at her.  
She eyed up the two vampires who were clearly guarding something "Well don't keep me in suspense"

Stefan stepped to one side to reveal a wooden sign that was propped up on a chair and read 'Wickery Bridge' Buffy raised her eyebrows at them "You stole the bridges sign and that's good news how?"  
"This sign was made from the White Oak tree" Stefan answered.  
"So that means….?" Buffy was still lost.  
"So the White Oak is the only wood that will kill an Original" Rik answered her, and Buffy's eyes widened finally realising what was in front of her.  
"Ready to whittle?" Damon nudged her, and Buffy grinned and held her hand out "Give me a knife".

* * *

Sometime later they had finally finished making a bunch of stakes from the sign, 12 to be exact. It had been a long morning with Stefan and Damon bickering every chance they got, and Rik had been unusually quite clearly still worried about his alter ego. They were now gathered in the woods and Elena; Matt and Caroline had joined them.

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked.  
"We found some more White Oak, long story, wait for the movie" Damon joked.  
"Hang on. White Oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?" Elena asked.  
"Nope. We all have a weapon" Stefan threw down the open duffle that showed the White Oak stakes. "Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have an advantage. We're all armed, and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity" Stefan had everyone's attention so continued "Rebekah is our target, so we distract her and catch her off guard."  
"I'm guessing that's where I come in?" Buffy offered.  
"Actually….to distract her we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied" Rik eyed her.  
"So I'm Klaus bait?" Buffy scoffed "I'm the slayer I should be the one doing the staking not the distracting" Buffy argued.  
"We can handle Rebekah, its Klaus that's the issue, he's unpredictable" Stefan answered.  
"Plus he's obsessed with you" Rik chimed in when she didn't reply, she still didn't answer just crossed her arms and looked stern.  
"We use the quarterback to distract her, just keep her talking" Damon spoke to Matt.  
"How?"  
"Act interested, she's lonely, desperate"  
"Clearly she slept with you" Caroline spat, and Elena giggled.  
"Matt will keep her busy and I'll do the staking" Stefan interrupted. "We all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have."  
"No last-minute attacks of pity for any of them" Damon looked at Elena.  
"Don't worry about me, not after what happened to Bonnie's mom"  
"Buffy?" Damon asked.  
"Let's get this over with" was her response.  
"Busboy?" Damon looked at Matt.  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Good Point"  
"We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original, we can do this" Stefan finished.

* * *

It was later that evening when Stefan had called her letting her know what one of the Original's 'Finn' was at the Grill with his ex-girlfriend, this was the shot they were taking. Buffy had turned up not long after and had sat at the bar watching the two-vampire's talk, while Stefan sat at the other end also eyeing them up, he had planted vervain in their next shot glasses. Suddenly they both started chocking and looking around, the girl spotted Stefan and followed him out the back, Finn following closely behind her. That was Buffy's cue to now follow the Original.

Buffy had just walked through the back and the girl had Stefan on the floor while Finn was reaching for the stake that Stefan must have dropped. Buffy charged Finn pushing him against the wall with all her force. He spun round glaring at her, she didn't give him chance to react to her though she punched him straight in the face while pulling the stake out from the band of her jeans, she took her shot and rammed the stake as hard as she could directly into the Originals heart.

"No" The girl screamed and ran to Finns side. She began to cry as he was dying, when his body caught fire, the girl finally looked at Buffy. Buffy took a step forward clearly ready to take this girl out too, but before she had chance the girl sped off, leaving her Original boyfriend to burn alone.

* * *

Buffy and Stefan had gone back to the boarding house where Elena, Caroline and Rik were held up. Walking into the library buffy looked at Caroline "How's Rik?"  
"He'll be ok, I gave him a bottle of Bonnies herbs and he went home, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?"  
"Finns dead" Buffy nodded.  
"Nothing worked until I see Klaus dead body myself" Stefan jumped in.

Elena's phone began to ring.  
"Bonnie, where have you been?"  
"Klaus should be dead, they should all be dead, Buffy just killed Finn"  
"Okay, Bonnie, where's Damon?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"No, Bonnie just…." She looked at her phone, clearly Bonnie was no longer on the other end.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
"Klaus he took Bonnie and made her unlink the Originals" Elena said quietly.  
"So, when I killed Finn, I just killed Finn" Buffy sat down deflated knowing she was going to have a bunch of very pissed off Original's coming after her.  
"That's not everything, they have Damon" Elena said worried.  
"I'm going" Stefan began to walk forward to leave but Elena grabbed hold of him.  
"Stefan stop, Klaus is stronger than you we need another plan"  
"What we need is for Klaus to be dead" Stefan shouted.

Buffy was about to interject when the front door flung open and Finn's girlfriend walked though "Ding Dong"

Caroline was first to attack but she was thrown to the floor. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for her" she glared at Buffy and Buffy stood facing her.  
"I'm right here" Buffy offered.

The girl charged her and Buffy sent a double kick to the girls chest sending her across the room and landing on the floor, the girl soon jumped back up her eyes full of vengeance she looked prepared to charge Buffy, but she was ready in defensive stance. The girl did not charge through she instead dropped to the floor shaking.  
"Troy, help me." The girl called and in came a younger looking vampire, he knelt beside her and then she began to vomit blood aggressively, the male vampire looked on in confusion before he too began to shake and vomit, within a few seconds they were both dead. Leaving the rest of them shocked and confused.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked looking at Buffy.  
"Me? I didn't do anything, she just…. died." Buffy was just as surprised as the rest of them.  
"So Sage and this guy Troy die within an hour of Finn" Caroline spoke.  
"But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid or...?" Elena asked.  
"Hybrid bites don't look like that. Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she just died of sadness" Caroline offered and Buffy rolled her eyes.  
"That doesn't explain Troy" Buffy answered.  
"It's the blood. The bloodline. It must be. Think about it: Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn" Stefan was on to something.  
"So, when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would mean…" Caroline was suddenly realising what they all were.  
"If the Originals die, so do all of you" Elena finished.  
"The entire vampire species would…it'd just be dead" Buffy added, with a strange feeling. Maybe this was her fate, the reason she had been sent here, was this her chance to end all vampires and put an end to the need of slayers?

* * *

Buffy had gone with Stefan to Klaus's place to trade the bag of stakes for Damon's life it wasn't her first choice, but Elena had been so worried about him he and she had felt bad for her, she remembered what it was like to be a girl in love with a vampire. Of course, they had left 4 stakes behind, so they still had some leverage.

Stefan barged straight through the main door calling Klaus's name. They made it in to the dining room where Damon was hung up, bleeding and barley conscious.

"Oh good, the heroes are here, what do you want?" Klaus stared at her and Stefan.  
Stefan dropped the bag revealing the stakes at Klaus feet. "I'm here to make a deal, eight stakes made of White Oak, the part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn"  
Klaus stared down Rebekah.  
"That's impossible" she argued  
"Actually it's not. Finn is dead" Stefan said calmly, and Buffy suddenly felt very nervous, why did he have to mention that.  
"You killed my bother?" Rebekah stomped toward Stefan and Buffy took a step forward.  
"Actually that was me" Buffy shot back, maybe not her smartest idea as Klaus also now took a step forward.  
"Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you" Stefan broke the deadly silence.  
"And how do I know they aren't any more left?" Klaus asked.  
"Because there aren't" Stefan back.  
"Let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus stomped over to Damon "Leave"  
"No" Damon whispered.  
"Go on leave"  
"Nik, he's my plaything not yours" Rebekah whined.  
Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat and began to compel him "I said go home" Damon began to pull his wrist out of the snares, peeling his flesh in the process, he began to scream from the pain. Buffy was no stranger to violence, but torture always made her stomach curl.  
"Stop" She shouted, Klaus didn't look her way, but he did speak again to Damon.  
"Alright, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself." He grabbed Damon by the throat again and began to compel him again.  
"Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"  
"Eleven" Damon whispered.  
"Eleven! Really? So not eight then"  
"You really shouldn't have lied" Rebekah turned back to Stefan.  
"I'll get you the other three" Stefan spoke quickly.  
"Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue"  
"What is wrong with you?" Buffy couldn't stop herself.  
"Something tells me you wouldn't come here without being armed" Klaus walked toward her, looking her up and down. He didn't get too close though as Stefan rushed him and pinned him against the wall with a White Oak stake in hand, but Klaus was stronger and over powered Stefan he spat "Step down or you all die"  
Stefan took a step backwards and Klaus took his stake in the process.  
"There now you only have to get me the other two"  
"This is ridiculous" Rebekah sighed and began to unchain Damon, letting him drop to the floor "Take your brother as a sign of good faith" With that Rebekah stormed off.  
"Bring me the stakes, all of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear" Klaus finished.

Stefan grabbed a hold of Damon and helped him ready to leave.  
"Buffy" Stefan looked to her and tilted his head, Buffy shrugged. "Your stake" Stefan pleaded.  
"I… It's not with me" Buffy widened her eyes, she hadn't thought her next moves through, but she knew she wasn't planning on her handing her stake over to anyone.  
"Get out" Klaus shouted, and Stefan left with Damon clung to him, Buffy also made her way to follow but Klaus stepped in front of her blocking the way. "Not you" he growled, and Buffy took a step backwards.

"I told you I don't have it" Buffy spat at him.  
"You think I'm foolish enough to believe that"  
"Believe what you want, that's not my concern"  
"You're not leaving until I can be sure you came unarmed" Klaus looked her up and down with a smirk planted on his face and Buffy gulped. She did not like that look.  
"Touch me and I'll kill you" Buffy warned.  
"Don't threaten me" Klaus stormed forwards closing the gap between them "I could end you right now"  
"Then what's stopping you?" Buffy argued "Come on, the big bad hybrid who's afraid of no one, if that's true then why are you so afraid that I hold a stake, I think you know its because you're not invincible and you know I have the power to use it, just ask your brother" She was playing with fire, but for some reason she didn't care, what's the worst he could do, kill her, she'd already been there and she knew now, in this place she wasn't afraid to die, heck she had spent the last few months not wanting to be back in this place.  
"Good riddance, he was an embracement" Klaus scoffed, and his words shocked her, this was not the reaction she had been expecting at him finding out she had killed his brother.  
"He was your brother" Buffy whispered.  
"Should I say a pray? Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man, he was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death"  
"How can you be so cold?" Buffy stared back at him, sure he was a vampire and he had been around a long time, caused who knows what kind of pain across the years, but here he had a family, a family that stood by one another, and he didn't care, she just didn't understand it and didn't know why she wanted to understand it.  
"Vampire" was all he said but she saw something behind his eyes, a moment of hesitation.  
"No, that's not it" she held her ground, remained calm and took that last step between them. "The Salvatore's fight like dogs, but in the end, they would die for each other"  
"I wanted a family. They just didn't want me" he whispered back, and there it was, she understood the reason behind his façade.

The monster he wanted everyone to see and fear and the man who was afraid his family didn't love him. Suddenly she felt a pang go through her, she felt a wave of emotion all at one, it took her by surprise she hadn't really felt anything since she been brought back and now she felt guilt, sorrow and she wanted to fix this broken man, upon realising this she took a step back, what was she thinking. Vampire, Slayer she had done this before she wasn't going to do it again especially with an Original. She shook her head and tried to get a grip of herself, while Klaus just stared at her, he too looked shocked and his sudden moment of honesty.  
"Your mother" Buffy remembered how she had brought them together to link them and try take them all out. She had never thought about her reasons why or the impact it would have on her children, she couldn't imagine, didn't want to. She had loved her mother more than anything and the pain of her lose still haunted her.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Buffy asked.  
"There is no talking to her, she's out to destroy me but she will fail" He took s step back and turned his back, she was wasn't sure if she should just try and leave but he spun back round to face her "She will never destroy me, I will end her just like I did all those years ago" He shouted, and Buffy knew the monster part of him was back and she definitely should leave.  
"Whatever" Buffy replied turning away from him, she was not making him her problem, he flashed in front of her.  
"Bring me my stakes and I'm gone, I'll take Elena and be gone from this place" he reasoned.  
"Elena?"  
"I'm gonna take Elena ands use her blood to create a new family. Of hybrids" he smirked, and she was done. He was hell bent on creating more like him and she'd always be fighting vampires, werewolves, demons and now hybrids, she was done with this.  
"No, I won't let you take her"  
"You can't stop me, love"  
"Sure I can, I have a stake remember" Buffy taunted. "and Slayer remember, my job to kill vampires well guess what I've just been given the best gift ever, a weapon to kill all vampires which means my job, my fate is done"  
"Bring me that stake or I will destroy them all" Klaus growled.  
"Do you not get it" Buffy laughed "I don't care, I'm telling you I'm ready to take you all out meaning no more vampires that includes Stefan, Damon and the rest"  
"and those that you care for that are human?"  
"You won't hurt Elena, you need her"  
"Maybe I do, but I certainly don't have any use for your council murdering friend, or don't you care about him either" Klaus laughed at her in return, knowing she did care. "Bring me the stake or he won't be the only one I end, maybe I'll take a little trip to Sunnydale I'm sure I have all kinds of fun there too" He grinned when Buffy didn't reply. "Tick Tock Slayer" he grinned and stalked past her, the threat of everyone she cared about left hanging in the air.


End file.
